


One Day

by AmosLee1023



Category: Original Work
Genre: Complete, Depressing, Survivor Guilt, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmosLee1023/pseuds/AmosLee1023
Summary: Buck and the little girl he saved, Monica, have finally run out of gas.





	One Day

Buck parked the car just outside of the convenience store at the end of town, where the only lights were the street lamps down the road. The shop’s lights were off besides the Open sign that showed bright through a window; Buck knew that there was no one inside. Or at least, that there was no one alive in there. Or normal.

Then he sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest after turning the key in the ignition, turning off the vehicle that he had run down of gas.

Monica shifted in the passenger’s seat, scooting forward on the leather to look at the man whom had saved her a few days before.

“Are they going to find us here?” she asked, her voice soft; nothing more than a child’s just before twelve. Buck rolled his head to the side to look at her pale face with little freckles on her nose and a baby’s mole under her left eye.

“Yes,” he said, looking into her eyes.

She didn’t look scared. She had lost things before: her teddy, her uncle, her dog, her parents. Her life was just like those things. They get lost eventually. But then she looked away and Buck closed his eyes, because he was tired; his body had been worn down to the bone, his spirit heavy and burdening.

“Are you going to sleep?” Monica asked again and Buck gave a small nod, not speaking.

Then Monica got quiet and it was silent and peaceful for a long moment before Buck could hear her give a little breath and sit back in her seat.

After more silence, when he was drifting into sleep, Buck opened his eyes for no reason and he was looking at Monica, sitting slumped in her seat, her head against the bloody window that held brain and little pieces of bone. She looked like a boy, with her red hair shorter than most girls’, and it helped accentuate the bite mark on the nape of her neck, purple and grey skin around it and dark blue veins spreading further.

It made a pain strike Buck’s heart so hard that he winced and shut his eyes again, but he didn’t let it hold him too long. He reopened his eyes and Monica was sitting up, alive and well, looking out the windshield glass. She glanced at Buck and gave a little smile, her teeth small with two crooked at the left side.

“Are you not going to sleep?” she asked and Buck shook his head. He exhaled deeply and glanced down at himself. Uncrossing his arms, he reached for his gun from the dashboard, bringing it back to him so that he could look at the ammunition left in it.

It was empty; that was why he was still here, still driving. But now he had run out of gas, and he couldn’t get the will to get out of the car and get more.

“Look, Buck,” Monica spoke. Buck looked at her before following her outstretched arm, to where she was pointing out the windshield.

There was a Dog, stalking toward the shop from the woods. If it wanted to, it would find them.

Buck put his gun in his lap and crossed his arms again before shutting his eyes.

“We’re going to sleep,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is welcome.


End file.
